Plus près que tu ne le penses
by Hibashira
Summary: Tout le monde doit s'en aller un jour, se dire qu'il a fait son temps. Mais lorsqu'on part trop tôt, en laissant l'être le plus cher à nos yeux, que peut-il ressentir, à part des regrets et la douleur des souvenirs les plus beaux ?  Lemon AceLu.


**Hello :D**

**En triant mes fichiers, j'ai retrouvé ce OS (au citron :P) sur Ace et Luffy. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je l'avais écrit, ni même comment une idée pareille m'est venue en tête (bien que la fin me fait penser à Pirates des Caraïbes 3, enfin bon, vous me direz c'que vous en pensez ^.^)**

**Bon sur ce, les persos ne sont point à moi, et je préviens que cet OS est un lemon entre Ace et Luffy.. Donc si l'inceste (bien qu'en fait ce ne soit pas vraiment de l'inceste, mais bon..) dérange quelqu'un, je déconseille de lire xD **

**Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à écrire des lemon, désolé si il y a des défauts :S**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Monkey D. Luffy contemplait les étoiles d'un air absent. Allongé sur le pont du Sunny, il était le seul encore éveillé. Zoro dormait dans la vigie, même s'il était censé être de garde et donc se tenir éveillé, cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de tomber endormi dès qu'il s'était assis près de la fenêtre.<p>

Il était content de voir que personne n'avait changé et que, malgré ces deux années, tout le monde s'efforçait de retrouver ses habitudes. Même si Sanji avait presque constamment des saignements de nez, il continuait de servir ses dames et de préparer encore et toujours de bons plats pour l'équipage. Zoro était pareil à lui même même si l'on sentait qu'il était beaucoup plus puissant qu'avant, maintenant que Luffy pouvait sentir aisément l'aura de ses nakama grâce à sa maitrise du haki, il plaignait déjà les futurs adversaires du sabreur, il ne leur ferait pas de cadeau. Brook et Franky étaient toujours aussi délirants avec leurs innovations, tout comme Usopp. C'était sans doute celui qui avait le plus changé sur ces deux années, même si les deux filles étaient beaucoup plus jolies qu'avant.

Luffy ferma les yeux, et se remémora tristement les quelques heures qui avaient été les plus belles de sa vie, trois ans plus tôt…

°oOo°

Il faisait nuit, dans le désert du royaume d'Alabasta, le vent qui avait surpris l'équipage un peu plus tôt dans la journée était tombé, et tout le monde dormait à poing fermé après s'être restauré. Tous, excepté Luffy. Il s'était emmitouflé dans une couverture - il faisait vraiment froid - et regardait le feu crépiter devant lui, la tête appuyée sur les genoux. L'esprit envahit de questions auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponses, il n'entendit pas Ace se glisser à côté de lui.

- Alors, petit frère, on ne dort pas ? Une longue journée de marche vous attend demain, tu dois reprendre des forces.

- Oh, Ace, tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, répondit le jeune homme.

- Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait pour… Excuse moi, Lu'.

- C'est rien, c'est juste que… enfin, c'est rien.

- Si, dis-moi, je sens bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais.

Le jeune homme quitta le feu du regard pour le poser sur son frère. Ace fut surpris pas tant de sérieux et d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Luffy.

- C'est juste que… je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est en rapport avec toi, mais je n'en suis pas très sûr. Enfin, bon, tu me connais mieux que personne, de toute manière, alors je peux te le dire.

Ace l'invita à continuer du regard.

- Depuis quelques jours, j'ai un sentiment qui m'empêche de dormir convenablement, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais c'est vraiment embêtant, même si, dans le fond, j'aime bien. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus, et j'ai remarqué que ça a commencé quand je t'ai retrouvé, c'est pour ça que je pense que c'est en rapport avec toi. Et puis, même, quand je te vois, je sens des trucs bizarres dans mon ventre. Donc, non, en fait, j'en suis certain, c'est en rapport avec toi.

Il était clair que Luffy ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait, il hésitait sur chaque mot. Ace le regarda d'un air interloqué puis sourit de toutes ses dents.

- C'est pas marrant ! Puis ça fait peur aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Ace ? Je ne comprend pas…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Ace hésitait un peu sur la marche à suivre. Il avait peur de choquer Luffy, lui qui était encore si innocent. Mais, finalement, il avait besoin de réponses, non ?

- Dis-moi… Si je te touche, là, tu ressens quoi ? demanda-t-il en posant une main derrière la nuque de Luffy.

- J'ai… je sais pas trop, c'est agréable, rougis le plus jeune, faisant sourire l'autre.

- Et si je fais ça ?

Ace s'approcha du jeune homme et se mis à caresser légèrement sa cuisse de l'autre main. Ils étaient à présent face à face, et plutôt proches.

- J'ai un peu chaud, mais c'est peut-être le feu ?

Ace rit un peu et pris Luffy dans ses bras pour l'emmener plus loin.

- Je vais te montrer que ce n'est pas à cause du feu, répondit-il devant le regard interrogateur du plus jeune. Puis tu ne préfères pas qu'on soit un peu seuls ? sourit-il.

En réaction, le capitaine rougis cette fois violemment et détourna le regard. Ace repéra un rocher non loin; il y déposa Luffy et s'assit à côté de lui. Il recommença son petit manège.

Il reposa une main sur sa nuque, et l'autre sur sa cuisse, attirant légèrement le visage du jeune homme vers le sien.

- Dit moi si tu aimes, d'accord ? Si tu n'aimes pas j'arrête tout de suite.

- D'accord, chuchota Luffy. Visiblement, cette proximité lui faisait déjà beaucoup d'effet.

Ace combla la distance entre leurs visages et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son frère adoptif. Le plus jeune gémi au contact et entrouvrit inconsciemment les lèvres, le commandant en profita pour glisser sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle.

D'abord hésitant, Luffy fini par répondre au baiser, il senti tout son corps s'enflammer et s'accrocha aux épaules et en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre pour qu'il ne mette pas fin au doux échange. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent et que Ace pu enfin voir le visage de son frère, il cru qu'il allais perdre tout contrôle et oublier son idée d'y aller doucement. Frémissant, les lèvres humides et entrouvertes, les joues rouges, le regard voilé de désir, Luffy était sexy au possible.

- Tu veux que je continue ? Si tu n'aimes pas, dit le, OK ? répéta Ace.

_Putain mais je suis malade de lui dire ça moi ! _pensa-t-il en même temps.

- Continue… souffla le jeune homme.

Ace l'obligea à s'allonger sur la roche glacée et lui embrassa le cou, faisant glisser sa langue le long de la jugulaire palpitante de Luffy. Le jeune homme gémi et agrippa les cheveux noirs de l'autre. Le commandant arracha d'une main le tee-shirt de son jeune frère et continua sa descente, enroulant sa langue autour d'un téton, faisant tressaillir le plus jeune. Il l'abandonna ensuite pour faire subir le même traitement à l'autre, faisant glisser ses mains brûlantes le long de ses flancs pour ensuite parcourir le même chemin avec sa langue.

Luffy retenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements, se cambrant lorsqu'Ace atteignait un point sensible, perdant peu à peu pied. Il ne pu cependant s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il senti le souffle chaud de l'autre effleurer sa virilité après qu'il lui ai enlevé le reste de ses vêtements. Il agrippa soudain les cheveux de jais et donna un coup de bassin, cette fois, il était juste poussé par son désir. Ace sourit et pris entièrement le sexe de Luffy en bouche pour lui infliger les plus délicates attentions. Le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à retenir ses gémissements, même en se mordant la lèvre inférieure à sang. Tellement emporté par le plaisir que Ace lui procurait, il ne sentit pas venir la vague de plaisir dévastatrice qui lui vrilla les reins. Le commandant, qui s'y attendait, avalant toute la semence du capitaine et lécha les dernières gouttes qui restaient à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Luffy le regardait les yeux mis-clos, apparemment pas encore remis de ses émotions. Ace en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, faisant goûter au plus jeune son propre sperme, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé par leur baiser.

Le commandant amena ensuite ses doigts au visage de Luffy, celui-ci ne compris pas ce qu'il devait faire jeta à son frère un regard interrogateur. Ace les pris lui-même dans sa bouche, les léchant goulûment. Luffy fit alors de même et se joignit à la partie, leurs langues rencontrant par moment, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Finalement, ils enroulèrent leurs langues ensembles sans joindre leurs lèvres pendant plusieurs secondes se lançant dans un baiser langoureux à l'extérieur de leur bouches. Ace descendit ensuite sa main vers l'intimité de son frère et failli éclater de rire en se rendant compte que l'élasticité de son frère valait aussi -bien que beaucoup moins- pour ces parties là. La préparation ne dura, du coup, que très peu de temps.

Ace retira ensuite son short, dévoilant sa virilité délaissée. Luffy fit des yeux rond en voyant à quel point le sexe de son frère était imposant; sentant son inquiétude, le commandant lui glissa des mots rassurants à l'oreille alors qu'il lui pliait ses jambes sur ses épaule pour faciliter l'accès. Lorsqu'il le pénétra, le plus jeune eu d'abord un gémissement de douleur, obligeant Ace à stopper tout mouvement alors qu'il n'était pas totalement en lui.

- Ça va faire mal, mais après, tu vas voir des étoiles, fais moi confiance.

Il attendit encore un peu puis donna un violent coup de bassin, s'enfonçant sans ménagement en Luffy, qui poussa un cris mêlé de douleur et de plaisir. Ace commença a bouger d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, cherchant un certain point.

Soudain, le capitaine se cambra et tira violemment les cheveux du plus vieux. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de celui-ci et aussitôt il accéléra encore ses mouvement de bassin, faisant presque hurler Luffy de plaisir, lui faisant perdre complètement la tête.

Ace songea à cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien que dans les bras de son frère, qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Et se sentant venir, il accéléra encore ses coups de reins. Luffy poussa un cri plus fort que les autres et se répandit sur leurs deux corps surchauffés. Ace ne tarda pas à faire de même et se laissa tomber sur Luffy, comblé.

Le commandant attrapa la couverture qui traînait au pied du rocher et les couvrit tout les deux. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Luffy étant déjà plongé dans un sommeil profond.

Aucun d'eux deux n'avait vu la silhouette qui les observait et qui se dirigeait à présent vers sa tente, jetant au passage sa cigarette dans le feu presque éteint.

°oOo°

Luffy rouvrit les yeux. Il avait dû s'endormir car le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il se redressa et poussa un soupir triste. Il sentait un vide tellement énorme, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire comme si tout allais bien devant ses nakama. Ils étaient tous là avec lui, pour lui, ils risquaient leurs vie pour son rêve en plus du leur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer faible.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti, Ace ? dit-il doucement, en regardant l'horizon.

Il se retourna vivement en sentant une main posée sur son épaule.

- Oh Sanji, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…

Le jeune cuistot ne répondit rien et s'assis à côté de son capitaine. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, regardant le soleil se lever doucement.

- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

- Quoi ? Tu…

- Ce n'était pas vraiment ton frère, tout compte fait ce n'était pas tellement grave.

Luffy laissa, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, une larme couler.

- Il me manque, avant il était là, loin, mais là. Et maintenant, il n'est simplement plus là…

- Capitaine, regarde bien, et tu verras qu'il est plus près que ce que tu penses, regarde vraiment bien.

Sur ces mots, Sanji se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Luffy ne compris pas ce que son cuisinier voulait lui dire. _Regarder quoi ? _

_"_ Regarde l'horizon… lui souffla une voix.

Le jeune homme tressailli et regarda l'horizon en direction du soleil. Soudain, l'espace de quelques secondes, il eu l'impression de voir une silhouette se dessiner sur l'océan. Puis il se rendit compte que la silhouette en question portait un chapeau et avait une main posée dessus, comme pour le soutenir, comme Ace le faisait toujours.

Là, il comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Sanji, et une joie sans nom l'envahi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou :) <strong>

**Review ? Pleaaaaaaase :P **

**Signé: la dingue. **


End file.
